bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier 5 Upgrades
superepicrobomonkey's Ideas Dart monkey: Note that path one is getting a complete overhaul. Path 1 Triple Spike Ball Launcher: 'Launches 3 spike balls instead of one. Very good upgrade and worth it. This upgrade will replace the Juggernaut. ($1275 Easy, $1500 Medium, $1620 Hard, $1800 Impopable) '''Hypersonic Juggernaut: '''To make up for juggernaut getting replaced, the 5th tier upgrade will replace the Triple Spike Ball Launcher with a Juggernaut that shoots as fast as an Bionic Boomer. The ball will also instantly destroy the ceramic layer, and stun bloons with 100 pierce. ($4000 Easy, $4675 Medium, $5000 Hard, $5500 Impopable) Path 2 '''Super Laser Fan Club Ability: '''Adds an second ability that turns all dart monkeys into 1-2 super monkeys for 15 seconds. Also buffs the Super Monkey Fan Club ability by increasing the duration to 30 seconds. ($16000 Easy, $17600 Medium Codexhak's Idea's Boomerang Thrower: *'Glaive Overlord: Shoots 25 Ricchochet glaives at a hypersonic speed and the glaives come in a group to pop loads of bloons. Also adds another glaive in orbit. Also shoots a blade that pops 3 layers. The blade has a popping power of 25. ($32,000) *'Epic Hypersonicness:' It now throws boomerangs/glaives 2x as fast and the ability throws 3x as fast! ($28,000) BloonsMaster's Ideas Boomerang Thrower ---- Glaive God *The Glaive God is a super duper glaive lord that gains an extra set of glaives each round! Cost: $100000 Super Turbo Charge The super turbo charge is a boomerang thrower that shoots 10 glaives at the speed of a Turbo Charge. Cost: $50,000 Bomb Tower (Cannon) ---- Small-war Impact * Bloon Impact turns into a HUGE cannon 2x it's size, it now pops 3 layers and stuns bloons for a massive 3 seconds Cost: $23,000 ZOMG Assassin * Super MOAB Mauling systems create maulers that do 50x damage (They look the same as MOAB Assassin missiles). The ability instantly destroys any blimp (Does 10,000 damage to anything) Cost: $23500 TheMostAwesomer's Ideas Dart Monkey Unlocked at Rank 55. Juggernaut Pulse The Juggernaut catapult is replaced with an oversized energy cannon, firing plasmatic Juggernauts. Cost: $14,250 The Juggernaut Pulse can pop through 500 bloons and pops 3 layers off of the bloons it hits, with the fire rate of an unupgraded Dart Monkey. Dart Professional Using extreme monkey skill, the Super Monkey Fan Club launches 10 darts at once, and 3 at once when a Super Monkey. It retains the ability. Cost: $2950 Exactly what the description mentioned, but it also fires 5% faster. Tack Shooter Unlocked at Rank 56. Plasma Ring Using extensive heating systems, the damage output of the Ring of Fire is increased dramatically. Cost: $9120 It fires plasma twice as fast as the Ring of Fire shoots fire, with the same radius. It can pop an infinite number of bloons, and pops through 5 layers of bloon. Oh, and it can detect camos. World of Blades World of Blades Ability: Sends out powerful pulses that consist of hundreds of blades for 20 seconds. (Overrides Blade Maelstrom) Cost: $1775 Besides the ability, the tower also fires blades 30% faster with 10% more range. Sniper Monkey Unlocked at Rank 64. MOAB Desolator Using destructium bullets, MOAB-class bloons get destroyed. Cost: $21950 It keeps the power of a Cripple MOAB, but the MOAB-class bloons are stunned for twice as long. It also desolates through 40 layers of bloon. Triple Barrel Intense military training permits the sniper to use three sniper rifles at once with pinpoint accuracy. Cost: $7920 It retains supply drop. The three sniper rifles fire semi-independantly; they don't have to hit the same bloon, but the bloons can't be too far apart, angle-wise. Bomb Tower Unlocked at Rank 59. Fifty G-Force The bombs impact with the force fifty times greater than Earth's gravity. Cost: $2900 It pops through 5 layers of bloon, pops black and zebra bloons, and hits a larger area. MOABliterator The tower fires omni-destructive missiles that deal 25x damage to MOAB-class bloons. Cost: $4320 MOAB Assassin ability is replaced by MOABliterator ability. It fires a different, stronger missile that deals 5000 damage to the nearest MOAB-class bloon. It also gets a 10% range boost. Boomerang Thrower Unlocked at Rank 62. Glaive Overlord Glaive Overlord is the most powerful tower that involves sharp objects. He popped a ZOMG with his stare! Cost: $105,250 Glaive Overlord has 128 orbiting infinite-pierce glaives that move 30% faster than Glaive Lord's. He also fires 5 glaives at 3/4 the speed of a Super Monkey, and he has 40% greater range than the Glaive Lord's. His primaryglaives can also riccochet through one million bloons, even blimps. They pop four layers off what they hit. Dual Bionic Boomer Now both arms are bionic, and both fire boomerangs! Cost: $1310 It keeps Turbo Charge, which now effects both arms. Ninja Monkey Unlocked at Rank 63. Super Bloonjitsu The hidden art of Super Bloonjitsu allows the Ninja Monkey to fire 10 shurikens at once!! Cost: $3210 Besides doubling the number of shurikens, it also has 20% greater range. Sabotage Everything Professional sabotaging skills allow the Ninja Monkey to both cut bloon's speed in half and reduce their layers. Cost: $4205 Sabotage Supply Lines is replaced with Sabotage Everything, which halves the speed of new bloons as well as bring them down to two-thirds their health. Bloons with only one health come in one layer down. Ice Tower Unlocked at Rank 66. Infinite Virulence Frozen bloons freeze any other bloon near them, even MOAB-class bloons. Cost: $10040 The description covers it all. Bose-Einstein Condensator Using specialized frozen rubidium, anything can be frozen. Cost: $10040 The tower itself pops 2 layers off of any bloon AND can freeze MOAB-class bloons, as well as White and Zebra Bloons. Absolute Zero works the same, but acts just like this tower; its freezing lasts for 15 seconds now. Glue Gunner Unlocked at Rank 67 Ultimate Bloon Solvent Using the best solvent ever invented by monkeys, not even MOAB-class bloons will survive. Cost: $32950 Cynthiageberl's conceptions Dart Monkey: Tri-naut $4200- deals 12 damage to bloons, shoots twice as fast, and shoots 3 huge balls. Loses the monkey altogether. *SMFC moved to P2 U5.* Dart arc- $2000- shoots 7 darts in a 180? Degree arc. Rank 50. Tack tower- Bloontonium ring- $4845- fires a ring of bloontonium dealing 3 damage. *blade maelstrom moved to P2 U5* Big blades- $900- blades are 32% bigger and fire 1.2x faster. Rank 51. Boomerang thrower- Glaive god- $13850- has 8 glaives orbiting the tower, and shoots twice as fast in a 35% larger range! Buzz saw boomer- $2000- shoots buzz saws with 50 pierce, but they fly in a straight line. Speed is doubled again. Same with turbo charge. Rank 53. Mountain monkey UFO shooter- $87500- shoots out 8 UFOs that shoot at the rate of a ray of doom, but have a tiny gap between shots. 8 other guns each that shoot like a hypersonic 2/0 ace. Retains original attack too. Missile bomber- 122000- shoots out 16 missile volley at the rate of a 4/x ninja monkey. Each has 300 pierce and explodes in a 4/x mortar tower radius. Retains attack, ability is now heart of steel, and spawns 1,000 leads with spikes, which go and rain down on 1 bloon each, dealing 400 damage to that bloon/blimp. Electric now shoots 10.1x faster, which equals 10,000,000 strikes per second! SuperJedi224's ideas Heavy Assault Monkey Path 1: Vulcan Cannon The Vulcan Cannon fires incredibly fast, and has increased pierce. Reload: 4 Pierce: 3 Cost: $16,000 AC: The gun barrel is slightly longer, and there are red lights on the end Path 2: Rocket Propulsion The main dart has 6 pierce (0/5) or 7 (1/5) Range is 170 Cost: $14,000 Hologram Monkey Path 1: Overlord Project The ultimate combination of the dark magics and the power of the machine. The beams now have a reload of 2 and can pop 3 layers, dealing 5 damage to blimps. Cost: $220,000 AC: The base is now a little bit bigger still, and is covered with black spikes. Path 2: BSG The Big Space Gun is not your typical orbital laser weapon. Range is 200 The ability now has a splash of 25 pixels, the splash damage is doubled against blimps, and base damage for ability is 5 layers a frame direct and 2 layers a frame splash Bloons hit by the ability move 30% slower for 2 seconds, and lose camo status Every time the laser hits a blimp, four smaller lasers fly off (like ice shards, but they can pop two layers) while the main laser continues on its way The main energy projectiles now have a reload of 24 and 1 extra pierce Cost: $25,000 AC: The lights, if applicable, are now green in color Electro Tower Path 1: Omega Superstorm Generator Reload 17 (5/0) 14 (5/1) Deals 4x damage to blimps Cost: $45,000 Path 2: Shockray Bloons hit by the Ray of Thunder ability are stunned as long as they remain targetted. Blimps are only slowed 10% though. Cost: $15,000 Penguin40's Ideas Crystal Monkey # Crystalline SNIPER Core: ''Special technology combined the ultimate Sniper weapon with the Crystalline System CS-A 950, making it a huge sniper crystalline system core! It can scan the bloon system, making them lose 1 HP, and the huge sniper can send small crystals that deal 2 HP to bloons at a speed of a Purple Bloon! The SNIPER Systems also tell whatever's coming next, and what should you have. Additionally, the Crystal System's Core scans the whole track, and anything coming across! Well, it might not be that good due to the side effect, that the core is directly attached to the machine the monkey is using, and it only has 10 HP, and if the core is ever destroyed, the machine will be destroyed, killing the monkey! The core is, however hidden from the bloons, so it's hard for it to ever be hit (oh yes, the machine has 25 HP, and the monkey has 20 HP too!)..... Price: 115,000 on Medium. # ''Crystalline Bloon - Monkey Defender Brainwash: ''Crystalline technology made the Crystal a weird and technological bloon brainwasher that brainwashes bloons to come to the monkeys' side and also defends the monkey, as well as other monkeys and bloons that are brainwashed at the speed of a Red Bloon! Any bloon weaker than a ceramic can also brainwash other evil bloons! The brainwashed bloons only deal 1 HP damage to evil bloons, and at a speed of a Red Bloon. The Crystal Legend Ability is now improved to also make the crystal and the bombs stuck in the bloons', causing the crystals to lose one layer every 3 seconds for 15 seconds and the bombs explode inside the bloons, causing it and other bloons in a Dart Monkey's radius to lose 3 layers. It also adds a new ability named Brainwash Virus Monkeys, which spawns 2 monkeys that brainwash bloons and make the brainwash effect a virus that brainwashes other bloons in a range of a Dart Monkey's range for 3 seconds, then these monkeys go from the battlefield and the bloons lose their virus effect. If it however brainwashes a good bloon, then it's nature will become evil. It also cannot brainwash blimps higher than M.O.A.B or bosses. Price: 115,000 on Medium. ''NOTE: You can't have more than one of each path's Tier 5 upgrade for Crystal Monkey, due to their extreme power. Sniper Monkey # Sniper Destr-War: ''Extremely deadly snipers with their power from the Sniper Destr-War (by Sniper Destr-War I mean SNIPER Core!), these snipers cripple M.O.A.B Class Bloons by an additional 1 second, and also deal 20 layer damage (Deadly Precision deals 18 layer damage) to normal bloons, 50HP damage to blimps and 250HP damage to bosses! ''Sniper Destr-Force Ability: Calls in 5 3/2, 5 2/3, 5 4/2 and 5 2/4 Sniper Monkeys that remain on the battlefield for 10 seconds before going away. The cooldown is a minute. Price: 70,000 (despite the long cooldown, it's still pretty powerful) on Medium. # Support Orb: ''Improves the Supply ability to also have a 25% chance to drop orbs that can be used on towers to improve their attack power for 10 seconds, and also increase the cash given to 1500-3000. The Sniper also has resistance to most attacks (not complete immunity, but instead low damage than normal. Also, these few attacks are bullet or dart-based attacks and ultimate attacks used by bosses). Price: 85,000 on Medium (the resistance and the ability improved to have a chance of improving towers. ''YOU CANNOT HAVE MORE THAN ONE SNIPER DESTR-WAR MONKEY AT ONE TIME! Monkey Ace # Spectre AC-WS 185: ''A specially modified Spectre has been developed for the sixth war, known as the "Spectre AC-WS 185". This modified Spectre gains two additional guns that shoot mini bombs and the main Spectre gun shoots AD-piercing bombs that deal four times as much damage! ''Spectre WS Jet Bomber Ability: ''Summons a Spectre that looks like a combination of the Mk. V and a Spectre Haruka Version which shoots 10 homing bombs which each deal 5 HP damage then rushes to the ground, destroying itself but dealing 500 HP damage to everything and releasing four smaller jet aeroplanes that each go to the end of the track then reach the start while following the track, dealing 250 damage to anything they pass through. Cooldown: 75 seconds. Cost: 75,000 on Medium # ''Ground Zero ~ BOMB ~: ''The Ground Zero has been improved massively. This ability now drops THREE bombs and it shoots bombs instead of darts! These bombs deal 5 HP damage each! Cost: 85,000 on Medium. Dartling Gun # ''Nuclear Deep Sound Ray: ''The legendary Ray of Doom has been enhanced with nuclear power, double power, infinite pierce, automatic movement (it doesn't go where your mouse goes, allowing you to have Banana Farms without Monkey Farmers) and even a secondary gun! ''Deep Sound Ray Ability: First, you have to select a bloon, and once it is targeted it'll be stunned till the ray hits it. Then the secondary gun will charge up then shoot an extremely powerful ray that deals 2500 HP damage to the target bloon and then explode, giving out an extremely loud sound which deals a whopping 1500 HP damage to every bloon on screen! After that the main gun will shutdown for 10 seconds because the secondary gun took all the energy from the main gun to shoot such a beam. Cooldown: 150 seconds. Cost: 150,000 + 200 MM on Medium. # ''BADS Missile War: ''The ability shoots 300 missiles to the strongest bloon which deal 10 HP each! '''Cooldown is now 150 seconds. Cost: 50,000 on Medium. LeotheFox's ideas Dart Monkey Path 1: Roll Some Spikeballs (8000): Rolling spikeballs now pop bloons once per frame and move half as fast. Popping power is now infinite. ("Roll Some Spikeballs" is a reference to the achievement Roll Some Heads from Plants vs. Zombies) Path 2: Danmaku Darts (12000): Super Monkeys from the ability now shoot 3 darts at once! *Spread is the same as Triple Darts. Tack Shooter Path 1: Magma Burst (11000): Now shoots magma which burns bloons thrice per second for 6 seconds. *Bloons hit by the tower's attacks will be covered in magma, losing 3 HP/layers per second for 6 seconds. Path 2: Blades. 'Nuff Said. (8500): Ability is removed, but it isn't needed anymore. *Ability is removed, but now the tower will always be shooting a Blade Maelstrom. Bomb tower BMAD (6.500): The Bloons Massive Area Damage have a even higher explosion (4/x mortar) and the secondary bombs split into more 4. ZOMG vaporizer (7.000): The ability now INSTANTLY destroy moab class bloons, and affect ZOMGs. Does 5.000 damage to other blimps. Ice tower Nitrogen blast (25.525): Freezes bloons for a very loooooong time, and freeze MOAB class bloons, along with Camo bloons, white bloons and Zebra bloons, because of its extremely cold power. Slow down bloons to 10% of their speed, and freezes so violently that pop 4 layers! Semi-melten ice (4.500): Ice becomes melten, letting sharp things pop frozen bloons, and when unfrozed, bloons will leave a water pool in the track, cleaning camo bloons' ink. Ice shards now crush 2 layers of bloons. Add a second ability: Blizzard ability: Snowballs fall from the sky for 5 seconds. During this time, all bloons get slowed and some bloons become snap-frozen. Recharge time: 45 seconds. Glue gunner Anti-MOAB acid (150.000): Pop bloons 20 times per seconds, and can glue MOABs, dissolving them 500 times per second Glue rain (12.000): Shoots 10 glue per time. Glue rain ability: Glues every bloon in the screen with no exception, and glue all new bloons for 10 seconds. Recharge time: 33 seconds Monkey buccaneer Groundcraft carrier (22.000): Launches 4 mini planes that shoot 2x faster, and build landmines that explode in a 2/0 mortar tower radius when a bloon pass it. Monkey pirates v2 (9.001): ZOMG takedown ability: Now can pop ZOMGs instantly, i need to say more? Oh, and the cannon ship now shoot maulers. Monkey ace Bloon destruction plane (32.000): Now instead of 1 line of darts and bombs, shoot 3 lines of blades and 2 lines of maulers, descructing the more op bloons. Also can target many bloons at a time. Operation: dart tempest (18.825): Shoot 32 darts per volley and shoot 3x fast than a dart storm! Also, pineapples throw 12 darts when they explode. Nuclear ground zero ability: The same as ground zero, but does 3x damage to moab class bloons, and the explosion shoot 8 tiny bombs, like a cluster bombs. Super monkey Monkey god (700.000): That's not a single temple, is the true monkey god. You can only have 1 of these at the map, and you cant sell it. It shoots a solid sun line that damages bloons 200x per frame, and have 6 additional sun god sun beams. It have unlimited range, and sacrifices EVERY tower on the screen. You cant place more towers, but you can sacrifice them. Technological apopalypse (57.000): Each cannon shoots 2 beams instead of one, and now haves 3 extra powers:2 spiked ball cannons, and a attack from its eyes, that shoots 4 blue doom balls from its eyes, grouped into a bow. Each blue ball have 100 popping power, and shoots every 5 frames. Spiked ball cannons have 18 popping power, and shoots every half second. Monkey apprentice Devastating tempests (45.000): Giant tornados now dont remove ice and glue, can pop 600 bloons, pop 6 layers, blow moab class bloons with a size lower than 400x300 pixels, shoots 130% faster and have long range. Solarbreath (27.000): The bloon-destruction fire spew. fire have 14 popping power, leave fire at the bloons and shoot 5 fires at once. Hydra summon ability: shoots a multi-headed hydra that shoot fire in the bloons in each of its 3 heads. Each 3 seconds it gain a extra head, and can have a limit of 7 heads. It will fly in the screen by 30 seconds. Monkey village Ultima-beacon (75.000): Super-advanced long range beacons increase the range to cover the entire screen, and stun EVERY BLOON IN THE SCREEN for a short time. M.I.B call to body (50.000): Double the attack speed, popping power, range, layers popping, damage and bonus effect for nearby towers by 15 seconds. Banana farm Banana production inc. (250.000): Produces 15 banana big boxes per round. Each big box gives you more 5 banana boxes. Also build some little markets like the engineer's sentries, markets produces 1 normal banana box per 2 seconds, and disappear after producing 3. Banana bank central (120.000): Produces 20.000 per round, earns 50% interest in uncollected cash and can store to 300.000. Mortar tower The Colossal Only (40.000): Explosions cover the whole screen, popping an amazing amount of 8 layers of bloons. Mortar rain (67.000): Can own 2 targets at a time, with 10 cannons shooting 5x faster than normal. Mortar rain ability: Bombs fall from the sky for 10 seconds, stunning bloons for 2x longer and popping 15 layers. Dartling gun Moonbeam (105.000): A gun that produces electromagnetic radiation in a moon stone covered by bloontonium and bloonstones, make a giant white beam that pop all non-moab class bloon in 1 hit and does 30 damage to moabs, 70 to bfbs, 500 to zomgs and 1.000 to any highest ranked bloon. Also have 4 aditional moving moonwhips. Destruction rockets (30.000): Hydra rockets now stun non-moab class bloons and when targeting moab class bloons 1 rocket line become mauler line. Super rocket storm ability: Shoot a 4/2 bomb tower rocket at the nearest 100 bloons. Shoot 5 moab maulers when only moab classes are in the screen. Spike factory Spiked bomb apocalypse (73.000): Each spiked mine, after blasting, throw more 4 spiked mines in other directions, and each throw more 4, that throw more 4... making a continuous infinite apocalypse of spiked mines. Doom spike production (20.010): make 3 spike stacks per shoot, and product spikes 2x as fast. Gigantic spike ground ability: Make spikes in the entire screen like the before ability, but after 5 seconds make spikes in the entire track again, like the super monkey storm pro. Monkey engineer Hyper engineering (27.000): Sentries shoots 2x faster and have 18 pierce. Bloontraps now can support 1.000 RBE and gives you the triple cash than normal. Cleansing foam now remove EVERY property. Engineer master (30.000): The engineer master can detect camos, crush ceramic layers with 2x damage and unlocks the Super overclock ability: Triples the attack speed, range and popping power of a tower for 3 minutes. Bloonchipper Hyper-shredder barrel (20.000): Can suck 3 layers of bloons, destroy ceramic layers in 1 hit does 1.000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Chipper battery (130.000): With 9 super-sucking barrels, can suck 9 bloons at a time and unlocks the Ultima-vac ability: Suck every bloon in the screen, including MOABs and BFBs, but not ZOMGs. David_The Superior's ideasCategory:Gameplay Mechanics '''Monkey Engineer Upgrades unlocked at Rank 65 Enhanced Engineering ($9,000): The Engineer builds bigger and faster long-ranged Sentries, shoots Cleansing Foam that puts on hurt MOAB-Class Bloons that touch them, and creates larger Bloon Traps that can eat 2 BFBs in a row. If collected, the Trap gives you $7.000 Overdrive ($20,000): The Engineer upgrades the Overclock ability, making it useful like M.I.B. Call to Arms. Overdrive Ability: Doubles the Attack Speed, Popping Power AND Attack Range of the selected tower for 120 seconds. Ability Cooldown: 115 seconds Monkey Apprentice Upgrades unlocked at Rank 67 Zeus' Fury (upgrade name: Zeus' Disciple - $15,200): Unleashes the power of the deadliest Tornado ever seen in monkey history. The wind blast can send out 300 bloons from the exits, popping 2 layers of Bloons before blasted out. Removes ice and glue from bloons however. Summon Fire Eagle (upgrade name: Lord of the Fiery Pit - $10,000): Sunnom Fire Eagle Ability: Summons a deadly fire eagle along with the phoenix to triple the bloon damage. The eagle does awesome damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Ability cooldown: 45 seconds Ice Monkey Upgrades unlocked at Rank 66 Antarctica's Truth ($16,240): The bloons are frozen very cold that reduces their speed after thawing out by 50%. In adittion, the frozen bloons pop other bloons that come in contact with them and brutally damages and slows MOAB-Class bloons. Iceberg Blast ($6,000): Iceberg Blast ability: Unleashes a rain of icebergs that pop 3 layers of bloons before freezing them. Pops White and Zebra Bloons. Heli Pilot Upgrades unlocked at Rank 70 Super Giga-Chopper ($25,000): Advanced Monkey Aerial Technology increases damage proprieties, popping any bloon type. Super Chinook ($300,000): Increases the cash and lives value per crate, and can move bigger towers, such as the Temple and Banana Farms. Judbud's ideasCategory:Upgrades Dart monkey Superjugger cannon shoots a molten spikeball that can smash through even the Heavy armor bloons armor, splits into 10 0/0 dart-like shots on pop limit or range limit, pops up to 50 bloons, and has a very long range! cost: 12500 the 12 prophits turns up to 12 nearby dart monkeys into prophits for 25 seconds. they shoot twice as fast as a super monkey and have the range of a 0/2 super monkey! cost: 15000 Unlocked at rank 40 super monkey The true monkey god This is the true god of monkeys. It looks like a gold monkey sitting on a cloud. It atacks bloons with a lighting bolt 30 times per second that pops 3 layers AND works like a 3/0 boomerang monkey, AS WELL as having a range of the whole screen, and a popping power of 3000! cost: 10,000,000 rO-Bo mUNke shoots not 2, not 4, but 6 '''whopping laser beams of plasma! Special abbilaty: ray of doom: shoots a shoop-da-woop laser where your mouse is, dealing 9,999,999 damage! cost: 7,500,000 unlock at rank 100 Banana farm Banana complex Creates 25 boxes of bananas each round, each worth 500! (700 if its 5/2) cost: 200,000 banana investments INC * Creates 10,000 cash per round, 10% intrest, AND holds up to 250,000! cost: 250,000 unlocked at: rank 80 Boomerang thrower Glaive god Has 6 orbiting glaves, and each time it shoots ''ALL BLOONS ON SCREEN are hurt! Also has 1.5x range! Cost: 300,000 HyperTron v.2.0 Now shoots boomerangs 3 times as fast as the 0/3 upgrade! Also, the skill is 3 times as powerful, and lasts 5 seconds longer! Cost: 200,000 Unlock: Rank 62 Spider Mutant spider Bloons pop twice per second, and also get covered in slime, slowing them by 50% and having any bloon passing them a 10% chance of also getting poison! Secondary bloons will NOT spread. Cost: 30,000 Spider overlord The spider itself can walk around the track, damaging any bloons it steps on by 2 layers, or 10 damage! Also, the spider has infinite range!!!! Cost: 100,000 Unlock: Rank 64 Sniper monkey The sound of horror (ref to Baby Dragon page) popping 80 layers AND stalling MOABs for twice as long. Survivors take 10 DPS for 10 seconds. What more could you ask for? cost: 500,000 Complete automatic rifling range makes the main sniper have 5 comrade (2/3 snipers) and also makes the sniper fire 9 times as fast! The skill cooldowns 20% faster and the crate has 1250-2500 cash!!!! Cost: 900,000 Unlock: Rank 63 Lilgrei´s Ideas: Dart Monkey: Path 1: Super-Juggernaut The juggernaut ball can now pop 5 layers at once! Cost: 2500 Path 2: Sun God Fan Club Turns every Dart Monkey in-range into Sun Gods. Cost: 20,500 Unlocked at rank 40. Tack Shooter: Path 1: Ring of Napalm Shoots faster, and can pop 8 layers of bloon! Cost: 4000 Path 2: Fire Maelstorm Makes him shoot dangerous balls of fire! Fire Maelstorm: Shoots a ton of Fireballs around the screen! Cost: 5000 Unlocked at rank 45. more soon.'S CCP's ideas Dart Monkey Smaller spikes: After the Juggernaut popped a bloon,it will leave Red hot Road Spikes behind. Cost:2500$ on Medium. Super Monkey Super Fan Club abillity: Makes all nearby Super Monkeys fire twice as fast! Cost:5000$ on Medium. Sniper Monkey Mega-bullets: The incredibly large bullets can pop up to 20 layers at a time and can pop a M.O.A.B in 6 shots! Cost:6500$ on Medium. Life supply ability: Gives you 20 lives. Cost:4500$ on Medium. Super Monkey Time power! ability: Instantly wins the round! Cost:100000$ on Medium T.E.C.H.N.O.L.O.G.I.C.A.L. T.R.R.:Applies 10x damage to M.O.A.B class bloons! Cost:50000$ on Medium Minecraft99999999's ideas Spike Factory Path 1: '''Spiked Nukes: The Monkeys captured some Nuke Bloons, put spikes on them, and loaded them into Spike Factories! Cost: $20000 / 21000 / 22500 '''Path 2: '''Super Spike Factory: Fires spikes as fast as a super monkey! Spiked Ball Ability: Covers the track with Spiked Balls! Balls have a 1/5 chance to be Spiked Mines. Cooldown: 90 seconds. Cost: $11000 / 11500 / 12000 Super Monkey Temple Of The Monkey God changed to Tier 5 '''Path 1: '''Sun Robot: Turns the Sun God into a robot, with 2 Sun Cannons! Cost: $35000 / 38000 / 41000 '''Path 2: The Annihilator: Shoots SO FAST 'that it appears to be solid beams of destruction! Screen Annihilator Ability: Deals a WHOPPING damage of 5,000, destroying nearly every (if not all) bloon on the screen. Cooldown: 3 minutes. Cost: $55000 / 57500 / 60000 Glue Gunner '''Path 1: '''M.O.A.B. Dissolving Glue: Glue can stick to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, not only slowing them down, but dealing 100 HP damage in ''one ''second! All other bloons will lose 500 HP per second. Cost: $38500 / 40000 / 42500 NOTE: Only 1 M.O.A.B. Dissolving Glue can be on the screen at a time! '''Path 2: '''Toxic Glue: Bloons are popped at the rate of Bloon Dissolver! Bloon Dissolver Strike Ability: Covers the screen with Bloon Dissolver Glue! Cooldown: 75 seconds. Cost: $13000 / 15000 / 17500 Hypno1337's ideas So this is sorta my section, eh? Tack tower Tenderiser Blades are fine 'n all, but what'll you do about those ceramics? Well... This... It acts just like the pre-upgrade however rather than puny blades it fires Juggernaught balls! It also keeps the ability of the previous, but again, it fires a massive storm of Juggernaught projectiles! It also gets it's own new ability, Pancake-maker: Upon the ability getting clicked, the mouse cursor turns into a target. Wherever you click in this state (you can also click esc to cancel) it will send a single SUPER Juggernaught ball. With 5x the size and 10x the damage/piercing capabilities. Because... There's no such thing as overkill! (25 second cooldown) Costs 12,500 once the x/4th upgrade has been gotten for the Tack tower Fire-works Yeah, yeah you're burning things fairly well. but it doesn't look so interesting. The upgrade gives the Tack shooter 2x in ALL stats. (The fire can also hit an unlimited amount of things, AS WELL AS 3x damage to blimps). The fire gets a swag-tastic (yes, I just typed that!) rainbow colouring. It also spits out a lot of fire-works in all directions. Quite simular to a bomb from a 4/x bomb tower. However said fireworks have (obviously) a more fire-work like explosion rather than the explosion from millitary-grade weaponry. Somehow it does even more damage than regular clusters! 2x damage in fact. Because it's in the name, these fire works set bloons on fire! It also gets it's own new ability, Fireworks show: Upon the ability getting clicked, the mouse cursor turns into a target. Wherever you click in this state (you can also click esc to cancel) it will send a single HUGE fire-work, this firework will explode with the power 2.5x that of a big one! Not only this but it sprays out a ring of 16 regular fireworks. AND the initial huge fire-work has a blast-wave that's pretty much a fire-ring that covers about half of the map. AND (because why not?!) all towers gain a 5% ROF boost for 10 seconds because morale (yes, the mere presence of fireworks are capable of a morale boost that speeds up internal reloading systems of weapons that are semi/fully auto). (45 second cooldown) Costs 19,500 once the 4/xth upgrade has been gotten for the Tack tower Devin's ideas Super Monkey Temple of the Monkey God moved to Tier 5 Path 1: High Sun God: Sun Beams are more powerful. Price: 90,000 on Medium Path 2: Mecha Technological Terror: I already know the Tech Terror is already a mecha. This upgrade gives it a new ability: Giga Drill Break. Cooldown: twice as long as Bloon Annihilation. Price: 80,000 on Medium Caleb40043's conceptions Dart Monkey (Kind of inspired by some other ideas) Path 1: Triple Shot Allows the Spike-o-pult to SHOOT BY ITSELF! Plus 3 spiked balls instead of 1! Path 2: Laser Monkey Fan Club Allows the ability to turn it into a 1/0 Super Monkey. Kamikazewolf's Ideas Dart Monkey Path 1: Boulderpult Allows for the Catapult to pop 150 Bloons. Every 50 it pops it bounces in a random direction. $3125 Path 2: Super Monkey Promotion League Ability: Turns all dart monkeys on the screen into super monkeys for 20 seconds and makes all bloons slower (To buy super monkey merchandise!) $9500 Tack Shooter Path 1: Ring of Radiation Along with hitting bloons normally the Ring of Radiation gives Bloons radiation poisoning, causing them to lose a layer or take 20 damage every 2 seconds. $4000 Path 2: Blade Hurricane Now blades explode when they reach their popping limit, it also shoots 16 blades instead of 8. Ability: 100 blades are shot in random directions that randomly explode, this ability also does the same as the other one which this replaces. Heli Pilot Path 1: Airship Moyamora! The Gatling gun shoots missiles instead of darts and instead of missile being shot by the wings, 1/3 Super Monkey Lasers are shot. $17000 Path 2: Support Chopper Ability: 3 2/3 Boomerang throwers that cannot be sold are placed randomly on the track for 30 seconds before the Heli Pilot picks them up. $7500 Bloonchipper Path 1: Ultra-Huge Funnel The Bloon Chipper can fit 4 MOABs 2 BFBs or 1 ZOMG or 2 MOABs and 1 BFB inside at the same time. $20000 Path 2: Swarm Eater The Bloonchipper can now suck in 4 Bloons at once and can contain 175 normal bloons or 10 ceramics! Milesmanmusic's Ideas(Prices are for medium) Dart Monkey Triple Trouble $80000 Shoots 3 juggernauts at once. ''Special: Spiked Chaos Shoots 13 deadly juggernauts in every direction that do 1337 damage each. Sun Worshippers Club $240000 Ability: Turns up to 213 dart monkeys into sun gods for 37 seconds. Tack Shooter Ring of Bloontonium $42920 Shoots a deadly ring of bloontonium that pops 3 layers with a vastly improved range. Bloontonium Wave Ability: Summons a deadly wave of bloontonium that does 700 damage to everything on the screen Infernal Blade Storm $42920 Shoots exploding blades. Adds an ability that shoots devastating death blades that do 213 damage for 5 seconds. Tremor Tower Catastrophic Earthquake $240000 The earthquake does a whopping 20 damage to everything, and does two hundred damage to MOABs Ability: Shockwave A massive earthquake destroys the entire track, doing 200 damage to bloons, 1000 damage to MOABs, and 2500 damage to bosses. Extreme Collapse $87500 The collapse affects MOABs too- doing 1000 damage to them. VBSarchitect ideas Milk monkey:Upgrade 1 Milk air service Once called,super monkeys will fly across the screen dropping milk along the way but they will all disappear in 20 seconds. Upgrade 2 Milk delivery service Once called,milk trucks will drive all over the track and will drop milk wherever it goes but they all disappear in 20 seconds. Someolduser555's ideas Dart Monkey Homing Ball of Death - $10000 Doubles the size and speed of the Juggernaut balls, and causes them to pop 200 bloons and home in. Super Monkey Organization - $20000 Super Monkey Organization Ability - Turns all Dart Monkeys on the map into Super Monkeys for a minute. Tack Shooter Ring of Explosions - $10000 The waves of fire explode before disappearing, and the PP increases to 200, popping 3 layers per shot. Blade Tornado - $30000 Blade Tornado Ability - Shoots blades similar to Blade Maelstrom, but the blades are twice their usual size and pop 3 layers on contact with infinite popping power. Sniper Monkey MOAB Crasher - $40000 Has a chance per shot to OHKO a MOAB-Class Bloon. 5% for MOAB, 3% for BFB, 1% for ZOMG, 1% for DDT. Emergency Supply Drop - $20000 Emergency Supply Drop Ability - A helicopter arrives and 5 crates of $1000 - $1500 cash drop onto the track, squashing bloons they land on. Boomerang Thrower Glaive Being - $30000 5 glaives instead of 2 circle the Glaive Being, and he shoots glaives 3 times as fast. Bionic Attachments - $40000 Bionic Attachments Ability - For 20 seconds, the monkey shoots so fast that any bloons in his path take 10 damage per second. Bloonsconceptionist's ideas Dart Monkey Catapult Barrage: Shoots a juggernaut along with 50 other spike-os | 3500 Super monkey fan alliance: turns ALL dart monkeys on the screen into 0,2 super monkeys. 13,647 Mogga's Ideas ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ Dart Monkey * 'Meganaut - '''The Bigger the better, Deals x10 damage to all kinds of blimps - 6400$ * '''Quintashot - '''More is less, Shoots 5 darts now! - 2300$ Tack Tower * '''Plasma Wave - '''Oh yeah boy lets roast some bloons!, Pops 4 Layers now - 7000$ * '''Teraspin - '''Super Huge blades can slice off moabs!, Deals x5 Damage to blimps - 7500$ Boomerang Tower * '''Omnipotent Glaive '- The lord of all glaives. 4 Rotating glaives and now throws 2 boomerangs at supersonic speeds! - 15400$ * 'Glaive Bot '- Completely mechanified!. Double Boomerangs. - 5500$ Bomb Tower * 'Field Destroyer - '''Use with precise destruction. Cluster Bomblets with Cluster Bomblets! you get the point do you? - 4500$ * '''Nuclear Mauler -' Special Ability: Destroys the nearest 10 blimps instantly - 10000$ Sniper Tower * 'Gauss Shots '- Pierces 4 Blimps at once! - 20K$ * 'Quickscoping - '''Hypersonic Shots! - 42000$ Ninja Monkey * '''Clusterikens '- Let it split in your head. Each shuriken splits into smaller shurikens - 15,500$ * 'Swifter Than Lightning '- While the MOAB Sabotage is in effect it can pop another 5 blimps at once too - 30,555$ Ice Tower * 'Mega Blizzard '- A Massive Blizzard which slows down all bloons and circles all bloons inside the blizzard into the start - 14,222$ * 'Pop-Einstein Condensate '- Each pop from the shard can freeze the nearest 10 bloons - 14,341$ Glue Gunner * 'Vapour Acid '- As a bloon pops it releases a gas which the gas condensates on the bloons surface as acid and pops it - 20,000$ * 'Hyper Glue '- Infinite Range can glue anything Monkey Bucaneer * 'Popitz Class Aircraft Carrier '- Nuclear Powered aircraft carriers can pop bloons on its radius like radiation!. Adds another 2 planes and 1 Bomber * 'Blackbeard's Ship - '''Special Ability - Pops the nearest 5 Blimps Monkey Ace * '''Popstrikes - '''Rains down maulers in the entire track for 10 seconds * '''Dart Blizzard '- Lots of lots of darts and acts like blizzards Super Monkey * 'Omnipotent Monkey '- Um yeah its so powerfull you cant even buy the upgrade * 'Cybergod -' Plasma infused Super Energy from the meditation of buddhist monkeys = Pure Apocalypse - 100K Monkey Apprentice * 'Ultranado '- The Tornado is super large that it sucks in all bloons - 6400$ * 'Ghost Pepper '- Flame so cold it burns. Faster firing rate and pops 3 layers each tick - 10500$ '''Banana Farm * Banana Mall '- Lots of bananas! Lots of bananas!. x5 more bananas on the factory one - 24500$ * '''Banana Global Coorparation '- Lots of moneys! can store up to 100,000$ - 70500$ '''Spike Factory * 'Super Mines '- Larger blast radius and cluster mines too! - 7800$ * 'ZOMG Ripper '- x10 Damage and faster production! - 10,000$ Thermoxin's Ideas Dart Monkey *Juggerbomb - After it pops all 18 bloons, it explodes and shoots the spikes everywhere. *Devoted Fan Club - Spike-o-pults, Juggernauts, and Juggerbombs are affected. Each Dart Monkey turns into the type of Super Monkey the upgrades parallel. Tack Shooter *Radar Pinger - Shoots out 3 radar pings a second that find bloons (including camo bloons) and then shoots out a Ring of Fire. *Radioactive Ripsaw - Four blade tendrils can also pop lead bloons and do x10 damage to Ceramics and MOAB class bloons. The normal attack can pop lead, too. More Coming Soon! Mogga's Alternate Ideas This is my alternate ideas if 1 isnt enough. Dart Monkey * 'Spinning Blizzard - '''While on air, It shoots out spiraling darts everywhere till it pops - 5,600$ * '''Brotherhood of Dart '- Instead of 3 it shoots out 6. Special Ability: Becomes Sun Gods for 10 Seconds - 12,000$ Tack Shooter * 'Fire Shockwave '- Special Ability: Releases a Giant shockwave of fire which erases all bloons in the screen for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 2 rounds - 7,500$ * '6 Pointed Star '- Special Ability: Becomes 6 Pointed Narrow lasers and spins out counter clockwise for 12 seconds. Also makes the Razors White hot make it possible to pop lead - 1 Minute Cooldown - 10,000 More to Come! Hoanganh13's Ideas Dark Apprentice typo432s ideas Archer Monkey Stubbed because lag JustAnAgenderPerson's Ideas Dart Monkey Mecha-Pult Fires an even bigger spiked ball that deals 30 layer damage, pops up to 250 bloons AND reloads faster. $5000 Super Monkey Super Club Now throws 5 homing darts, and while as a Super Monkey, fires 2 streams of darts AND has the range of a 0/2 Super Monkey. $10460 Tack Shooter Ring of Fire moved to Tier 5, price remains unchanged. Tack Volley Fires 32 tacks. That's really all. 32 tacks. $1000 Deadly Blades Can now detect camo, and the blades can now pop lead and frozen. Blade Maelstrom now releases these blades, and 8 giant homing blades. $3000 Yao's Ideas These Are My Ideas. Quick unlock guide Rank unlocked is number on left + 50. # Dart monkey # Tack Shooter # Boomerang # Sniper # Main street* # Ninja monkey # bomb tower # Ice tower # Glue gunner # Tar Pits* # Monkey buncaneer # Monkey Ace # Sentry gun # Monkey Apprentice # Monkey Village # Banana farm # Mortar tower # Dartling gun # Spike factory # Monkey sub # Bloonchipper # Heli-Pilot # Shield generator # Yao's sentry On rank 75, you are put at legendary rank 0. This list is the legendary rank unlock guide: # Reconitum Archer # Monkey Engineer # Super monkey # Bloon absorber *Track Dart monkey Plasma Spike balls Replaces The Juggernaught Balls with Plasma Spike balls. $3430. Super Monkey Mega Team The Team now affects all dart monkeys on the screen to be a super monkey. In addition,The team now stays affected for 30 sec. $43500. Tack Shooter Unlocked at Rank 52 Super Monkey T. O. M. G. v2 The T. O. M. G. can sacrifice all towers to use their attacks. $1500 Per Tower $450000 Strategies Post your strategies here. * Health Sacrifice While there is a boss, you can sacrifice 1 hp to deal 2000 damage to the boss. Reconitum archer Nail cover targeting storm The nail storm lasts for 60 seconds and each bloon on the screen will be popped 6 times each second (500 for M. O. A. B. class bloons) $ 20000 Bloon Termination Changes the laws of physics so that all bloons are popped every so often. Manamaner's ideas tier 5 upgrades are only on no ablity path and gives additional ablity enginner-"megamech" enginner creates a robot with him inside and walks and destroy bloons with lasers and legs 9000$ dart monkey- "spikestorm" throws spiked balls like blades in bladestorm 5000$ Balloon Boy's ideas Security Bot - "Mecha-Monkey" Now fires a big ring of Security Balls, fires three constant purple laser beams that deal 20X damage to all bloons. Dagger Monkey - "Blade God" The "God Sword" is now used, it pops of 10 layers of bloon, now fires out a storm of swords, and now sends out plasma swords that rain! Monkey Ace - "Plane of Doom" Now fires a big storm of darts and bombs, drops 4 pineapples, and can fire a Ground Zero! Koliana's Ideas (Prices for medium) Ninja Monkey Bloonstruction - The Ninja Monkey can throw 8 sharp shurikens at once! $4500 Mutilate Bloons Ability - For 15 seconds, all bloons that enter are stripped of one layer and move at 35% speed. $7500 Mylesdx's ideas Heli Pilot Rocket Storm: all darts it shoots are replaced with missiles: Costs $27525 C.R.A.T.E. capitalist reaction auto terrific epic cash maker: crate abillity gives 10x cash and lives: cost $50000 Tack Shooter Flame Jet Frenzy: adds 4 spinning flame jets which burn through 5 layers of damage every time it hits a bloon and rev speed is 30 revs per minute: costs $30075 Buzz Saw Storm: Ability last forever and can detect camo and pop lead: costs $25000 Monkey Ace Shock Gun: Shoots a wave of darts that pops many bloons and a wave of bombs which pops tons of bloons: costs $40000 Pineapples: Leaves a trail of pineapples which destroys bloons: costs $30000 Sniper Monkey Copper Grenades: every 3 second it throws a copper grenade which pops through 25 layers and stuns all bloons for 5 seconds in a 100px radius: costs $32500 Rapid Recoil: Shoots 3x faster and all bloons hit go back by 3 seconds: costs $40000 Dart Monkey Robo Juggernaut: Shoots 4x faster and shoots 2x as many projectiles: costs $12000 Dart Shotgun: Shoots 25 darts at once and the ability affects all dart monkeys: costs $30000 Boomerang Thrower Penta Boomerangs: Shoots 1 normal Boomerang with 25 pierce and 4 boomerangs that go strait forward and have 15 pierce: costs $10000 Omega Boomerangs: Shoots 3x faster and gets triple pierce: costs 17525 Ninja Monkey Ninja God: Shoots at hypersonic speed, has 5x pierce, and can pop lead: costs $12000 Flash Grenade: Shoots a flash grenade every 5 seconds that stuns ALL bloons on screen: costs $12050 Bomb Tower Frag Cluster: The bomb it shoots explodes into 8 bombs and 64 frags and the frag bombs explode into 8 frags: costs $50000 Electric Bomb Of Doom: Shoots bombs which spawn 10 lighting and the ability spawns 1024 lighting, CAUTION: THIS WILL CAUSE SEVERE LAG: costs $17654 Ice Monkey Auto Freezer: Any bloon that enters its range is frozen instantly!: costs $30000 Exploding Shards: Shards now explode when they run out of pierce in a 125px radius. Explosions do 3 layers of damage and freeze any bloons caught in the explosion: costs $75000 Glue Gunner Corrosion Cannon: Gets a cannon that shoots a bomb which explodes into 64 4/2 glue: costs $30000 Glue Overlord: Shoots 10x faster, glue splatter hits 200 bloons instead of 6, and can hit camo and MOAB class: costs $54345 Spike Factory Pulse Mines: Mine Explosion covers the WHOLE map: costs $50000 Spike Flood: Generates 3x faster, triple range, and generates 3 spikes at once!: costs $75000 Sniper Turret Volcanic Blaster: Shoots 1 massive flaming bullet which does 100 damage to every bloon caught in the dangerous blast. also can now pop leads: costs $123321 The Big Bang Sniper: Shoots three times faster, shoots shoots three times bigger bullets, and does 10 damage per shot: costs $100000 Banana Farm Banana Truck Facility: Makes 8 Trucks of Bananas which are worth $4000($6000) each: costs $90001 Bloon Loans: Every bloon popped puts $1 in the bank and can now hold $1,000,000: costs $90001 Bloonchipper Ultimate Suction Vacuum: Can suck up to 1000 Bloons or 100 Ceramics or 10 MOAB Class Bloons or a Boss or a Flying Fortress: Costs $200000 Turbo Sucking: Sucks 10x faster: Costs $30000 Gelography's Ideas Dart Monkey Tri-Jugg ($4550) Desc: What's better than one spiked-ball-shooting catapult? Easy test: three of the same thing. Shoots THREE spiked balls that can now, pop 172 Bloons! Take that, Bloons! Appearance: Adds two more catapults. One is attached to the Dart Monkey's left shoulder, the other on the right. Super Monkey Professionals ($16750) Desc: SMP Ability: Turns 20 Dart Monkeys into 2-2 Super Monkeys for 15 seconds. Appearance: There is a blue and red emblem on the back of the green cape thingy. Tack Shooter Elemental Ring ($4600) Desc: Shoots out ice WITH the fire. Ice can freeze 6 Bloons at once and take 5 layers off of them. Small range increase too. Appearance: The curve fire guns become ice shooters. Blade Broadcasting ($5200) Desc: Blade Broadcasting Ability: Sprays out 620 blades in every single direction (warning: may cause lag). Appearance: 8 more (useless) blade guns appear in between the gaps of the pre-existing 8. Sniper Monkey Bloon Exterminator ($20400) Desc: Shots now immobilize any Bloon that gets hit, even non-MOAB. 36 layers get took off of every shot Bloon, and the shooting speed is about the same as a Ring of Fire. Appearance: The green thingy on the sniper's head becomes blue on the bottom. Rich's Cash Bank ($16250) Desc: All Cashed Out Ability: Sprays out five planes, each plane holds a box of cash that holds a cash amount from $2450 to $12500. Appearance: The gray thingy on the sniper's head becomes red on the bottom. THEKINGOFTHISWIKI's ideas Dart monkey The Juggerlanche Balls do 10x DMG. They also leave a trail of spike o pult balls. The art of Dart All dart monkeys permanently shoot 5x faster. Ability turns them into robo monkeys. Super monkey Aincient power No towers sacrificed. Maxed out TOMG. Triple projectiles. Technology Over Everything 4 arms. Ability has massively increased range. Eyes shoot red laser. Milesman34's Ideas These are based on the BTD6 towers for the most part, with a few changes. Changes are listed in each tower's description. Dart Monkey Base tower now only pops 1 bloon. Juggernaut (4/x/x) ($1800) Each juggernaut projectile now deals 2 damage against normal bloons, and 5 against ceramics. Ultra-Juggernaut (5/x/x) ($12500) Each juggernaut shot deals 10 damage against regular bloons, and 40 against MOAB-class bloons. Sharp Shooter (x/x/4) ($1600) Has a 25% chance each shot to deal 10 damage instead of 3. Crossbow Master (x/x/5) ($22500) Shoots 3x faster, and can pop frozen and lead bloons. Deals 9 damage per shot and 40 damage on critical hits. PhilProd2018's Ideas Dart Monkey Anti-Blimp Ball ($6500) Each juggernaut ball deals 3x as much damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Plasma Monkey Fan Club ($38000) The 15 closest Dart Monkeys of ANY PATH become 2-0-2 Super Monkeys for 15 seconds! Crossbow Expert ($17000) The best crossbow user can shoot it really fast and pops Ceramics and MOAB-Class Bloons with ease. Tack Shooter Circle of Magma ($23500) Waves of fire deal 3x as much damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and roast the Bloons into the sunset. Extinction by Blade ($21000) Blades are generally much stronger and blades pop Ceramics even quicker. The Tack Zone ($20000) Shoots 48 tacks at an incredibly fast rate! MrRedRobert77's Ideas All tiers 5 & 6: Dart Monkey: Path 1: Tier 5 - Cluster Spikes $8640 - Throw three small spikes from the big spikes after falling to the edge (in Rank 50) Tier 6 - King of Spike $22000 - To increase the X15 damage and x2 speed (can fast pops BFB-Class) (in Rank 72) Path 2: Tier 5 - Plasma Super Monkey Fan Club $7500 - What the PLASMA? (in Rank 50) Tier 6 - World of Super Monkey $96000 - Activate all Dart Monkey the change in Plasma Super Monkey in 20 sec (in Rank 72) Category:Lists